


Killer

by amalietheunicorn (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amalietheunicorn
Summary: Dan hadn't  intended to kill anyone that night, but sometimes life just doesn't want it your way.





	Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Murders, very vague mention of rape, abusive parents, suicidal thoughts, vague mention of drinking and drugs, blood, and character death - if you find others please let me know!
> 
> So this is my first proper Phanfic I guess... thank you so much for reading and if you find any grammar mistakes please let me know too :)

I looked out of the window at the forest.  
It was too dark to actually see the trees but now and then a lightening would light up the whole forest and grass field beside it.  
I hadn't slept in days, because every time I closed my eyes the memories came flooding back.  
I hadn't intended to kill anyone that night, but sometimes life just doesn't want it your way.  
I had had what you would probably have called a rough childhood, with a murdered dad, a mum who's never sober and also a killer and too many abusive stepdads to count.  
So with that family I've of course always been a troubled kid, but I've never considered myself a murderer.  
Not like my mum.  
But the apple never falls far from the tree, I guess.  
I thought of killing rather myself often and how much easier it would be to just let go.  
That was until I met him.  
When I looked into his blue eyes, it was so easy to just imagine being a normal teenager in love.  
And for the first time ever I was content.  
I thought that maybe, and just maybe I could actually be happy.  
He came from the same family environment as me, which is probably why we fit so well together.  
But of course he had to get ripped away from me too.  
And the only person I could really blame was myself.  
While I sat there in a comfortable chair my eyes slowly began to close, I lulled into a unwanted sleep, and the memories came back as clear as ever.  
I was running in a forest, already soaking wet from the pouring rain.  
I would've passed out from exhaustion long ago, if it wasn't for the rage running through my veins.  
Phil was right behind me panting loudly trying to keep up with me.  
"Dan stop! I didn't tell you because I knew you would react this way", he shouted. I ignored him, which was the second stupidest thing I did that night, because I know that he could have calmed me down enough to not do what I did next. I would never have done it if my thoughts were clear. I will never forget Phil's face when I looked up from the dead body and my bloody hands. His face expressed a thing between shock and disgust. In that moment I knew things would never be the same. Because I did not just kill a rapist that night.  
I broke two teenage boys too.


End file.
